


Back

by Insane1001



Category: The Walking Dead (TV), The Walking Dead - All Media Types
Genre: slight mention of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 05:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4210119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insane1001/pseuds/Insane1001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merle's back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back

It had been over 2 years when Merle got out of jail since he had seen Daryl in the flesh the kid had dropped in once but had disappeared after that not showing skin or hair since. But now Merle was out and it was time he found Daryl would at least 18 possibly 19 now hopefully he had gotten out of that shit hole they called home but it couldn’t hurt to check.

Merle arrived at the house it was never a home the same night the place was still a mess but so far there was nothing that reminded Merle of Daryl lingering around, moving to the front door which swung open easily it had been doing that since a drunk incident between Merle and their dad where he had thrown Merle at the door. He stepped inside looking around his dad didn’t look to be home and neither did Daryl he moved down to the bedrooms moving straight past his as he walked to Daryl’s room the door already open he looked inside the walls were bare the bed unmade and any thing of significant value gone.

Merle sighed in relief at that before moving back out the front and to his bike now he just had to find Daryl.

Merle started off by visiting the police station he figured the sooner he found out if the pigs knew where his brother was the sooner he could get away from the station and leave it in his dust.

The moment Merle stepped into the building he was being stared at people where stopping watching him he knew they knew who he was he ignored the eyes as he moved to the front desk   
“Lady can I speak to someone” The woman looked up   
“Uhh sure what information do you need” Merle breathed hand going to his head  “I need to know if you know where my baby brother is” The woman looked concerned  
“Who are you looking for”   
“Daryl Dixon and before you ask I’m his older brother Merle Dixon” The woman turned to her computer typing something in before turning   
“You brother doesn’t have a record we can’t help” Merle nodded before turning moving back out the door he came he grinned once he was out of site Daryl hadn’t got in trouble with pigs.

Reaching his bike he paused he could eliminate any illegal possibilities now that he knew Daryl was living the legal life the next possibilities would be a bar, any of the mechanics in the town or the old hunting store on the other end of town, sorting through his possibilities he decided to start with the mechanics and then the hunting store after and if none of them came up with anything he would try the bars.

 

The mechanics ended up empty there where three business in the small town and they had all told Merle that Daryl didn’t work there but they were familiar with his work and told him that if Daryl needed work they would be happy to have him.

When Merle arrived at the old hunting shop there was a single car in the car park, parking he strode into the already open door pausing at the sound of raised voices, Merle stayed quiet listening   
“Where the fuck were you” one voice snarled  
“Huntin I told you that already I was out huntin” that voice was more familiar Merle almost grinned before stepping towards the still ongoing argument.  
“I know your lying to me you little slut, one of my mates said he saw you at the bar last night coming on to everyone” Merle moved closer at that not liking the tone in this guys voice. 

Turning the corner he came into view of the bench where his baby brother stood Merle paused taking a moment to take in his brother before coming back into his senses when he saw the purply black bruise marring his eye and the split lip barely healed over his little brother was skinny to skinny for his liking. 

He took a few steps forward watching the interaction he could see that this guy was angry and from what he could hear no reason. He felt his anger spike as he watched the guy move closer grabbing Daryl by the front of the shirt he saw red when the guy raised his hand and he saw Daryl flinch as it rose he moved forward grabbing the man’s wrist in his hand, the man turned anger on his face  
“What the fuck do you think your doing” Merle snarled the man grimaced pulling at his wrist “None of your business I can do what ever I want” Merle snarled   
“Anyway who the fuck do you think you are” the guy continued Merle smirked  
“I’m Daryl’s just out of Jail brother fuck head” Gripping the hand even harder he turned it making the guy wince and yell he could feel Daryl’s eyes on him as he whispered Merle’s name, the guy’s eyes widened and he paled visibly before stepping back towards the door looking between Daryl and Merle as he yanked his wrist from Merle grasp and walked back ward turning and scrambled out the door nearly tripping.

Merle chuckled before turning back to Daryl who had clambered over the bench separating them and was hugging him before Merle could say anything  
“I missed you Merle” Merle sighed  
“Missed you to Darylena”


End file.
